Phamily Ties
by Peoplepersonsof DooM
Summary: Phoenix, I am your father." The attorney stood in disbelief. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nick always wanted to know who his parents were and by a convenient twist of fate he learns the truth. But can he except it? That he is the love child of... crack fic
1. Mysteries revealed

Ch.1

Phoenix Wright sat in Wright & Co. Law Offices, appearing to be doing important paperwork. But of course he wasn't, cause I mean come on lawyers have to goof off sometimes. In actuality Phoenix was drawing random doodles on a pieces of paper. Some were pictures of Maya. Some of Mia with massive bazookas (man they were huge!) Then there some of Franziska von karma in a dominatrix outfit whipping Gumshoe (er, these were a secret). Then of he and Edgeworth..whether he be strangling him or hugging him. And finally a big happy family.

Phoenix sighed. He didn't know his family, he had been adopted by a random Canadian couple as a child. He wished he had a family of his own that died or done something stupid so he angst over them, like Maya, or Edgeworth, or Franziska. It just wasn't fair.

For a while Phoenix sat wondering who his real parents were. Why had they put him up for adoption? Was it because they didn't want to raise a freak with abnormally spiky hair? Or was it because they didn't want to raise a goody two shoes who was obsessed with truth, justice...AND the American way? He doubted the latter. His parents would be able to make millions off of him, so maybe it was the hair...

He wondered what they looked like. Did they look like him? Did he act like them? What would his last name be? Phoenix...Wrong? Joaquin? River? He should just drop the idea all together. It was a silly idea anyway. Laughable. Almost as laughable as the color of Edgeworth's suit.

Somewhere at the DA's office, Edgeworth twitched. "Mr. Edgeworth, sir? All you alright?" asked detective Gumshoe worried.

"I think someone just insulted my suit." said Edgeworth aggravated. "I'm cutting your salary."

Gumshoe ran off to a corner and began to cry. That was the fifth time this week. The poor lad couldn't even afford bubble gum now.

But back at the Wright & Co. Law Offices a much more important conflict was occurring.

"The Pink Princess or Steel Samurai?" pondered Maya. "Pink Princess or Steel Samurai?"

"God! Is that all you watch?! Go watch educational programming!" said Nick.

"But, Nick educational programming doesn't exist."

"...Oh yeah. Darned." Phoenix said.

"By the way, there's a letter for you." said Maya nonchalantly passing him an envelope. "It said something about being very important and this can change your life forever."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! When did you get it?" Nick snapped.

"Um, about a week ago." she replied.

"...And you're giving me this now?" he asked somewhat irked.

"I'm sorry Nick I forgot! I was just preoccupied..with, um hamburgers!"

He sighed. This was to be excepted out of Maya. "Let's see what it is..." he ripped open the envelope and pulled the letter out.

It read, Dear, Phoenix Wright. I wish to meet you in an unspecified dark alley outside the Grossberg Law firm, 10:00 pm at May 18th. Come alone. I think it's time you learned the truth about your origins. Show up, or else.

from,

A friend

"..." Phoenix began to sweat bullets.

"Wow! What a great friend." said Maya. "No one ever invites me to go to dark alleys!" she said sadly.

"Maya, why would- oh forget it." this girl's logic would be something he'd never understand.

Hmm, should he go? He didn't have a clue who it was calling him out. Well it did say go or else. And something about his origins? Did that mean they knew who his parents were? Okay, he'd go as they say, but not without protection.

"Hey Maya, do you have your pepper spray?" Phoenix asked.

"Geez, Nick you're silly!" she laughed.

"Huh? What? Do you want me to die?"

"No, if you wanted protection why not use the electric taser? Much more effective." she smiled mischievously.

"Oh, you're right. Wait, you have an electric taser?" he asked somewhat afraid.

"Yeah! I stole it from von Karma a while ago."

"...Well okay, I guess I'll use it."

"Yay!" Maya said excitedly. "Where would you be without me?"

'Definitely up the creek _with_ a paddle.' he thought.

She took out the electric taser from her bra.

"You keep it in your bra?????" he stared incredulously. "Isn't that dangerous?"

She shrugged and passed the device to him. "The only thing dangerous is you looking at my cleavage." she replied.

Phoenix blushed. He had been starring at that for a while. By accident, mind you. Nothing like..that.

"A-ack. Um, uh what's today's date?" he asked changing the subject.

Maya tilted her head thoughtfully. "Um, I think today is the May 18th."

"Okay, thanks. WAIT, THE 18th?! THAT'S WHEN THE MEETING IS!" he shouted.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Omg. Omg. Omg. What am I gonna wear?! What am I gonna say?! WHAT WILL I DOOO?!" Phoenix wailed.

Maya smacked him in the face. "Nick, calm down! You're acting like a girl getting ready to go on date! You only wear blue suits for crying out loud!"

"Good point." he said finished spazzing out.

It was 5 PM so the meeting would be in 5 hours... He'd better prepare himself for whatever lie ahead.


	2. Oh No You Didn't!

Ch.2

The five hours had almost passed. After all the primping and grooming Phoenix did, he was ready to rock.

"How do I look?" he asked Maya.

"The same way you did five hours ago."

He grinned. "Good. Well, I guess I should get going."

"You got the taser, right?" Maya asked.

"Yep! If anyone tries anything, I'll be ready."

"Wow, Nick I never knew you could be devilish!"

"Huh? How?"

"You should see that demonic smirk on your face." she laughed.

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, oops." He started to walk out. "See you later." he said.

"Bye, Nick! Don't get killed, at least not before you buy me a hamburger!" she called out.

He chuckled, leaving the office.

Phoenix had arrived outside the Grossberg law firm. Why choose around here for a meeting? He hoped it wasn't Marvin Grossberg who called him out. He didn't want to here him rant about the good old days, like the fresh scent of lemons. Especially in a dark alley. Well he'd better start looking for dark unspecified alleys. Man there were so many of them.

He'd walk down a few already and found no one. Well, except for a hobo. Poor hobo. He wore a beanie, a hooded sweatshirt, loose fitting pants, and sandals. The hobo was passed out, a bottle, probably of liquor sat next to him. Phoenix wondered what it would be like to live like that. Well it would never happen to him, right? Right? Coughapolloausticecough.

He moved on to the fourth alley. Hm, that was odd. It was dark out but yet, he saw lights. Red lights. Phoenix moved cautiously down the alley, maneuvering around some trash cans and some kitties. He began to see the outline of a figure. Phoenix realized the figure was the one emitting the red lights. Hold on, could this be..

"Mr. Godot?" Phoenix asked.

"You are the milk that destroys the dark richness of my coffee." was the reply.

"...Um, come again?" asked a very confused Phoenix.

"I meant how did you know it was me?" asked Godot.

"Ohh. Well I hate to break it to you, but your mask is a dead give away. I could see you from a mile away!" said Phoenix.

"Ah." Godot chugged on his cup of coffee. "You're not as dumb as I took you for."

Damned bastard. Phoenix ignored the comment. "Are you the one that sent that letter?" asked Phoenix.

"I wouldn't be standing around here if I didn't, now would I?"

"Jerk, that was a threatening message!" whined Phoenix.

Godot threw his coffee at him. "It's the only way you would have come."

Phoenix stood in shock at the hot scalding cup coffee that hit his face. So much for looking nice.

"That's it, I'm leaving." said Phoenix pissed off, starting to walk away.

"Unless, you don't want to know the truth." said Godot.

Phoenix stopped dead in his tracks. "Yeah. You said you knew something about my origins What did you mean by that?" He thought for a moment. "Does that mean you know who my parents are?" he asked curiously.

"Let's say that I do." smirked Godot.

"Then tell me who they are!" he yelled. He could feel the pressure rising in his chest.

Godot remained silent for a while.

"Phoenix, I am your father." said Godot.

The attorney stood in disbelief. "NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "That's- that's, your kidding right? This is a joke right? Ashton Kutcher is going to come out and say I'm on Punk'd right?"

Godot shook his head. "That is the truth, but it looks like you can't handle it."

Phoenix felt nauseas as well as a huge headache coming. Man, he was going to need a lot of Tylenol...

"If you're really are_ my _father does this mean my mother is...?"

"You're mother is Mia Fey."

'What the hell is going on here!? Nothing is making any sense here!"

Phoenix world began crashing down on him. Was this really the truth? That he was really the son of Diego Armando and Mia Fey? No way. Impossible. It would just turn about to be a horrible nightmare and it all be over soon. He kept telling himself that, but looking at Godot...he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew that he wasn't lying.

"So are you ready to accept the the truth?"

Phoenix came back from his state of comatose, but remained silent.

"Come to Papa." Godot smirked.

Phoenix's sick feeling rose, and he loss any sense of rational thought. He had snapped and pulled out the electric taser he borrowed from Maya. Without warning Phoenix charged at Godot electric taser, charging and crackling with energy.

ZZZzzzzPPPPTTTTTTttttt!!

Godot didn't know what hit him. He slowly slumped against a wall and with a thud fell down.


	3. Trouble

Ch.3

Phoenix stood panting heavily looking at Godot's limp and hanging body. He hoped all of this was just a bad dream. A really bad dream.

He walked over towards Godot, gingerly placing two fingers on the prosecutor's neck to see if there was a pulse. Yep still there. Thank God, his life would suck more if he didn't wake up…

Just as Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief, he realized he couldn't relax just yet. One, he was standing in a dark alley way with an unconscious man. Two, he wouldn't wake up in while, and Nick couldn't just leave him there. Three, if he tried to move him, it would look pretty suspicious. Phoenix groaned, that migraine was coming back.

Well, what now? All this trouble just to find some lousy information. Why was his life so complicated? Phoenix paced back and forth the alley, pondering his next move. And then it struck him like a bag of bricks. Grossberg.

Grossberg was around the corner, he could help him out. Phoenix darted out of the alley way, fresh scent of lemons it is…

Phoenix burst through the doors of the Grossberg law firm, extremely nervous.

'Come on, where is he? I know he's here.' Phoenix thought to himself sweat dripping from his pores.

"Ahem."

Yes! That was it the familiar clearing of the throat!

"Mr. Grossberg! I'm so happy to see you, I could cry!" squealed Phoenix with happiness.

Mr. Grossberg was confused. "U-um are you feeling alright, Mr. Wright?"

"YES!"

Grossberg still confused questioned him. "What is it you need? It's not normal for anyone to come to a firm this late."

"Yeah." said Phoenix rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, you see…"

He had finished his recount of the events that lead up to here they were now.

Mr. Grossberg was shocked. "Goodness. So that's why…"

"That's why what?" queried Phoenix.

"Erm, its nothing really." he said motioning with hands to forget it. "I've already called a cab, it should be here in five minutes."

"Thank you sir, but can you help me uh move Mr. Godot?"

Grossberg looked appalled. "Mr. Wright! If I am caught, disposing of a body that could seriously ruin my reputation!"

"Well, it's technically not disposing…"

"You youth…I remember when I was like that."

"Uh, well I understand thanks for your help, Mr. Grossberg." said Phoenix quickly, leaving the firm.

Phoenix returned to the alley way and started to drag Godot's unconscious body out.

"Ugh." Man he was heavy. Phoenix dragged him out of the alley and slung him over his shoulder.

Phoenix paused taking a breath, for he had to drag on to the front of Grossberg's firm.

Stupid Godot. This was his entire fault. Phoenix realized how much contempt he had for the older man, in this instant.

Phoenix could see the taxi cab pulled right out front of the firm waiting. Thank God. Now, all he had to do was hope this didn't seem too suspicious.

After a minute or so, he reached the taxi, opened the door, and flung Godot's body inside. He hopped in the cab as well and told the cabbie to head towards the Wright and Co. Law Offices. Grossberg wasn't _**completely **_useless.

"Um, is he alright?" asked the cab driver

"Yeah, he's just an idiot that had too much to drink."

The cabbie nodded. He probably had a ton of instances like this one.

Because of heavy traffic the cab pulled up at the firm around 11:45. Phoenix paid, with the scant amount of cash he had. He was indeed fortunate that he and Maya didn't go out for burgers today. He got out and trudged along with the knocked out Godot to the inside of his office.

Inside, Phoenix flung the body on the couch. He was exhausted.

"Nick, is that you? How was the meeting?"

Phoenix looked up. "Maya, what are you still doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I was so excited to hear about what happened, so I stayed here and waited for you to get back!" she said hands clapped together.

Well, at least she hadn't noticed the body on the couch.

"Omg, Nick! Why is Mr. Godot lying on the couch! Did you kill him?!"

He spoke too soon.

"Well, it's a long story…" Phoenix replied.

Phoenix had went on the recount the nights horrible tale, one of which he would never forget.

Maya gasped. "Do you know what this means, Nick?"

"What?" asked a very tired Phoenix.

"If what says is true, then that means… I AM YOUR AUNT!!"

"Oh my God…" He buried his face in his hands. This was all too much for him to take in for one night.

"Arrgg...ugh."

Phoenix and Maya turned to look at Mr. Godot.

"Uhh...what a bad trip." Godot said.

"Ah! It's a zombie!" squeaked Maya as she hid behind Nick.

"Maya, he's not a zombie…he's still alive." replied Phoenix. "But now, I have a few questions for him."


End file.
